Taylor Campbell
Taylor Sheila Courtney Campbell is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She was a general islander staff member on Venus Island between June 2015 and November 2016, and again between July 2018 and November 2019. History Taylor was born on the sixth of December, 1995 in Haleyville, Alabama, in the United States. Raised in a religious household in the countryside by her parents, Michael and Sandra Campbell, she spent the majority of her childhood helping out her father on the farm, her mother in the kitchen, or doing other chores. The family was somewhat poor and not very well-off, and so any internet connection that she did manage to briefly have was not fast by any means. As a result, she managed to gain a great appreciation for the outdoors, and especially grew to love helping out on the farm. As she developed into a teenager, Taylor held a close relationship with her father, with her mother keeping her femininity alive. She was popular at school and doing well, working part-time at a hand car wash at the age of sixteen. By the age of eighteen, however, Taylor felt the need to express more of her feminine side; getting herself into a relationship fairly quickly, she began to open up sexually. Signing up to a webcam model streaming service under the name "Tay USA", Taylor would experiment with her sexuality by streaming herself performing erotic acts and such, accepting tips from donating viewers. After her boyfriend discovered this activity, the couple ended up separating after a considerable argument; this caused Taylor to lose interest in webcam modelling, and gave it up in favour of focusing more on her faith. She spent the next year continuing to help her father look after the farm, and even joined the gym in an effort to shed some of her newfound femininity by working out; she felt much more comfortable in her masculinity, but did not want to especially embrace her femininity. The next year, she received an invitation to Venus Island by Rachel; she did not immediately accept, as she considered working on the farm to be more important. After talking to her father about it, he convinced her to go for it, instructing her to "bring home some souvenirs for your old man!" Physical Description Taylor is tall and well-proportioned, with a fit build and average-sized bust. She has blue-grey eyes, and short honey-blonde hair down to her neck. Her skin is almost always tanned nicely, due to her consistently-moderated time in the sun. She does nut usually wear much makeup at all, opting to go for a simple look that "smoothens" her face and adds a slight blush to her cheeks. She has a Southern Belle smile, a good sense of balance, and is able to walk quite fast. Taylor has the dress sense of a stereotypical country girl; she often wears flannel shirts and jeans or jean shorts. Her footwear depends on whether she is exercising or not; the majority of the time, however, she will wear either cowboy boots, sneakers, sandals, or no footwear at all. When working out or exercising, she will wear trainers instead. She will also sometimes wear a straw hat or cowboy hat; if the day happens to be one of some importance in the current political climate, Taylor will usually wear a red Make America Great Again baseball cap. She prefers not to wear jewellery, instead choosing to sometimes wear mixed leather wristbands on her wrists. In regards to swimsuits, the majority of bikinis that Taylor owns are that which reflect her patriotism - from bikinis with the United States flag printed on them in various different styles and ways, to even a couple of Confederate flag bikinis. She does own some non-patriotic bikinis, of course; these swimsuits are usually quite simply-designed, being plain or striped with or without lace frilled edges. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Taylor is very healthy thanks to both her fitness routine and her diet. She regularly spends time working out and exercising, and her diet consists of a good balance of meat and other healthy foods, with Taylor eating lots of each. Her immune system is not the strongest, and so she can fall ill somewhat easily. Her sleep schedule is responsibly planned, allowing her some extra time in the morning to exercise before starting her day. She also has a good memory, which she makes use of often. Taylor speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and often speaks somewhat loudly. She has a habit of using a number of different Southern slang terms in her speech, including "fixing to", "I reckon", "hold your horses", and especially "y'all". She will also often say "bless your heart" in conversation, and may even say "yee-haw!" in some circumstances. Despite her dominant masculinity, Taylor's voice and laugh are rather more feminine than one might expect. Personality Taylor has a very optimistic attitude to life, and never fails to look on the bright side - or find a bright side - in any negative situation. She has a very cheery and extroverted personality, which can be a little infectious to those around her. She always wants to see others happy and well, and will always try to help others in need. She has a somewhat simple sense of humour, and is capable of laughing at any sort of joke - she will most often make dad jokes, however. She does not like to judge others before she has met them, and can sometimes be quite curious in regards to the stories of others. She will offer her own perspective on situations while also trying to see the situation from the perspective of others. She is always honest, and very zestful and persevering - especially in sports. She shows love to all of her friends regularly, and is always kind to both friends and strangers. She can be a good leader at times, but is always a good team player if not. She knows the value of teamwork and the enhancements that fairness can bring, and will often offer to help out others even in tasks that she has no interest in. She can forgive easily, and is very humble; she considers bragging to be unnecessary and rude. She is full of hope, and is always grateful for the things that she has. Likes and Dislikes Taylor much prefers to be outdoors than indoors, and spends the majority of her time outside, either busying herself or relaxing. The only thing that she loves more than the great outdoors is the stereotypical culture of the South; this side of her will most clearly come out at parties, where she can sometimes drink a little too much. While she does not like the rain that much, she seems to have an affinity for the mud that comes after it; she is unafraid to get a little dirty, and is sometimes quite eager to. Her music tastes reflect her passion for the South; she listens to almost no other music than country music, but only classic country music. She has a number of different favourite country artists, although her top favourites are easily Johnny Cash, Ray Price, and Hank Williams. Similarly, she very much enjoys old American movies such as The Dukes of Hazzard, Smokey and the Bandit, and The A-Team. She does not watch television much at all, but has been known to show some interest in shows such as Pimp My Ride and Jay Leno's Garage. She is also an adoring fan of cars and automobiles, especially American cars and especially classic American cars. Her dream car is a Plymouth Superbird, specifically finished in her favourite shade of blue. She is very keen on classic car shows, and will happily spend as long as she can take wandering around and admiring the cars on show. She also has an affinity for pick-up trucks and monster trucks, and can never resist a fusion of mud and trucks at an event such as Mudfest. Aside from her collection of patriotic bikinis, Taylor has many prized possessions that she could not bear to lose. These include a "1998 Jeff Gordon #24 Du Pont" Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR 1/64 diecast model, a collection of photographs of her as a child and her family back home, a 1999 Spangle Beanie Baby, and a silver horseshoe necklace that she received from her mother on her seventeenth birthday - not to mention her King James Version Bible. Taylor owns a YouTube channel, named "Taylor Campbell", that she uses to upload videos of political commentary. The majority of her videos consist of her discussing the various different pieces of political news of the day, giving her opinion and giving criticism where she sees fit. She does not have much of a schedule, but usually manages to upload at least three videos per week. As of November 2019, Taylor's YouTube channel has over 140,000 subscribers. Her biggest pet peeve is to see someone being deliberately unfair to others; she will always intervene if she sees this happening, and take it upon herself to tell off the individual in the wrong. She also hates the taste and smell of Chinese food and Mexican food, although these foods are not common on Venus Island. Relationships and Family Taylor has no shortage of friends thanks to her attractive personality. She most often hangs around with Lisa and Michelle, with Michelle being her best friend. Taylor and Michelle are so close that it is sometimes joked about the two being more than simply friends; this joke was made into an April Fool's prank for 2019, but Taylor had to admit the joke as most islanders believed it. She can be quite competitive in various different activities. Taylor sometimes plays Grand Theft Auto: Online with Madeleine, primarily the racing aspect of the game; the two become arch-rivals on the race track, and are by no means "clean racers". Taylor is still close with her parents despite being away from home, and keeps in contact with them regularly, sharing her experiences on Venus Island. She takes a couple of weeks off of the island every year to visit her parents back home; she will even bring back some Alabama souvenirs for Michelle on occasions. Social Life Taylor is a very sociable person, and loves to spend time hanging out with her friends. Since she hangs around a lot with Lisa and Michelle, both islanders who are into fitness (and martial arts), it is common for Taylor to work out and exercise with them also. Despite not being into martial arts, she will sometimes help Michelle to train; she has only helped Lisa once to train, which resulted in Lisa knocking her over. She is generally a patient person, but can be somewhat impatient in situations that require hurrying up. She does not like to judge others without first getting to know them; this is a prominent reason why she became friends with Michelle in the first place. She has a small preference towards associating with other Americans, but has no qualms with islanders of other nationalities, treating everyone with cheer and joy. Romantic Life Taylor is heterosexual and, despite what her occasional flirts with other women might have one believe, is comfortable with her sexuality. She has only ever had one relationship, which ended as a result of her webcam modelling experimentation prior to moving to Venus Island. She is open to getting into another relationship now that she knows what she is doing a little better, but is in no rush to do so. Her ideal setting for a date is not the most typically romantic; she would prefer to spend time with her date outside and active, whether that be relaxing by a campfire or going mudding with her date's truck. She has gone on record as saying that she would "never date a liberal", and that the minimum requirements a potential date must meet in order to "have her" are the following: "a truck, a bottle o' whiskey, and a good old country song playin'!" Taylor is a virgin, and chooses to save her virginity until she is happily married. Similarly, Taylor chooses not to engage in autoeroticism as she considers the act a sin. The most attractive quality that she likes in a man is confidence; she can easily be swept off of her feet by a man who wants to make her his. She also very much likes a man that is equally unafraid to get a little dirty, and especially a man that knows the value of hard work. She is turned off by laziness in terms of both labour and fitness, and also by a lack of body or facial hair. Behaviour Taylor is rarely ever angry at anything other than political issues and other things related to politics. If annoyed at another, she will usually give the individual a telling-off and/or a piece of her mind. Taylor is rarely sad also, but will always seek to cry on someone's else shoulder if she ever is. In regards to conflict, she will try to break up an argument whenever possible; if the conflict involves her, then she will try to diffuse the situation respectfully. In the face of danger, Taylor will take it upon herself to protect both herself and others, coming face to face with the threat if possible. She is accepting of most sorts of change, although will refuse any change regarding her lifestyle and personality if she deems the change to be unnecessary. She does not take loss well, and can take a long time to mourn and grieve. Taylor is comfortable with the topic of sex, and is unafraid to talk about it when it is relevant to the conversation. She is also quite flirtatious at times, especially when joyous and/or drunk; she has been known to flirt with other islanders, including Michelle. While she does not like to be in pain, Taylor will not make a big deal of her pain; she will often just power on through it unless it is too much to bear. Similarly, she will attempt to do as best as she can under stress, but can give in with too much pressure. She is susceptible to peer pressure in the event that what she is being pressured to do does not go against her morals. If she feels guilty of something, or happens to be wrong in a situation, Taylor will always attempt to apologise and make amends. She is open to criticism, but will not hesitate to refuse any unfair or unnecessary criticism. She enjoys being praised, and will usually blush if praised by many at once. She does not like to be humiliated, however, and will attempt to enact some form of revenge on the individual(s) if possible. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Taylor is generally quite level-headed, although can succumb to "feelings over facts" if she is pushed too far. She has a strong sense of morals and principles, and will defend them, herself, and others whenever she feels necessary. She is capable of self-control, but can sometimes give in to temptations. Taylor's etiquette is much the same in public as it is in private; she treats everyone with kindness, and likes to brighten others' days any way she can. She can be a little more restrained in public, however, where what she would normally say or do would be inappropriate in the current situation. Similarly, she will be a little more restrained around strangers, since they do not know her as well. Taylor is a Christian of the Protestant branch, and takes her faith very seriously. She treasures her King James Version Bible, and makes sure to pray at least three times a week at the minimum. Having been raised in a religious household, she has a fervent belief in God and Jesus Christ, and will never eat a meal before saying grace. She is not superstitious, however, and finds most superstitions ridiculous. Taylor's zodiac sign is Sagittarius, although she does not believe in astrology or horoscopes. Views and Opinions Being a fervent Christian, Taylor believes wholeheartedly in the sanctity of marriage; this means that she is against same-sex marriage. She is committed to having sexual intercourse only after marriage, and holds her virginity with some amount of pride. Despite being against same-sex marriage, however, she is supportive of homosexuality. Taylor leans somewhat into the right politically, perhaps inevitably thanks to her upbringing. She is against the idea of transgenderism, and would go as far as to label it a sin. She is also of the opinion that Donald Trump is "a godsend", especially in the context of the Democratic Party as of the 2016 presidential election; she will even jestfully refer to him as "the God Emperor", in reference to the internet meme. While she is not particularly averse to modern science and technology, she often much prefers the old ways of doing things; the most notable examples of this are in regards to automobiles (the Sixties over the 2010s), methods of communication (letters over texts), among other things. She is very much against drugs, but will occasionally go so far as to encourage drinking to others. Taylor's motto is: "Life is beautiful. Take every day as it comes." Her motto can be traced all the way back to her childhood, when her mother told her exactly that. Taylor considers her biggest accomplishment to be the state of fitness and wellbeing that she is in today, thanks to her own hard work and effort. She also considers her YouTube channel to be a great accomplishment, and chooses to stick with it despite YouTube's glaring issues as a platform. She is very self-confident, and is comfortable in her own skin. She does not go out of her way to show off her body, but has no problems with doing so within reasonable boundaries. She views herself as a true patriot of the United States and, to some extent, the "ideal girl", although not in a narcissistic sense. Aside from her own accomplishments, Taylor is often most proud of others who she inspires for better, as she enjoys the feeling of having inspired someone. Her biggest role models by far are her parents; with both parent offering masculine and feminine inspirations for her respectively. Dreams and Talents While Taylor primarily wants to live on Venus Island for the time being, she has grand plans for the future already set out in her head: after moving back home to Alabama at some point after reaching the age of thirty, she will chase with determination the role of governor of Alabama. Her plans were set to be more short-term than long-term, right up until Lisa told her that she was too young to be governor. Taylor's lifelong dream outside of politics is to find "the one", get married, and settle down in the country with one or two children. She also desires to inherit her father's farm so that she can keep it going until it is time to pass it down to her children. Taylor is skilled in manual labour in general, hence why she liked to work on her father's farm so often. She will never complain about being asked to perform manual labour - something that she is asked to help with somewhat often, being the physically fit and strong individual that she is. She is skilled at racing video games also, and is capable of handling a car well with practice; she does not care for "proper racing", however, and such things as the racing line. As a result, she is also skilled at ramming her opponents off of the road. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Taylor's greatest fear, although it does not come up often, is the loss of tradition. Being a greatly traditional person herself in many ways, she holds traditions and traditional values with high regard and priority. Seeing such traditions and traditional values being eroded, destroyed, or forgotten about will cause her anxiety, anger and/or sadness. She has very little fear of physical things, however, although she is a little claustrophobic. While she does not have very much, if any, physical insecurities, Taylor does hold a small insecurity towards the shape of her nose; she considers it uncomplimentary to the rest of her facial features, and would not rule out getting a "nosejob" should she be unable to get used to it. She also used to consider her breasts and buttocks to be not large enough, but has since lost that insecurity. Taylor has no serious regrets, as she possesses the mindset of "If that didn't happen, things would be different here today." - being so grateful for the position that she is in today, she could not justify to herself wanting something in the past to change. Similarly, Taylor has no deep, dark secrets that must never be told. She has a number of light secrets that would not be life-ruining if they were to come out; one such secret would be the fact that herself and Michelle occasionally go skinny-dipping in the evening when no-one else is about. The two almost always skinny-dip topless but not bottomless, and have only ever skinny-dipped entirely nude once. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters